


The Pros and Cons of Thinking Loudly

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Mind Reading, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rutting, accidental confessions, based on art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: In Kylo's opinion, the only thing worse than being reminded that your co-commander can read minds, is being reminded of that fact immediately after thinking very inappropriate thoughts about said co-commander. Thankfully, Hux seems more intrigued than angry.





	The Pros and Cons of Thinking Loudly

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to **redelicebeta** for being amazing and allowing me to write a story based on her artwork as well as embed the artwork within my story. Check out the art [here on her Tumblr](http://redelicebeta.tumblr.com/post/170660974301/youre-thinking-too-loud-20-previous-next).

Kylo was at one of the three tables in the Officer's Mess, seated across from Hux with Mitaka and Thanisson beside them. Kylo wasn't a fan of sharing his meals with colleagues; in fact, he made an effort to avoid the activity at all costs. However, the solar storm buffeting their ship meant that if he wanted dinner tonight, this was where he had to be. They had already powered down parts of the ship for a full system audit and now anything non-essential was also off to avoid being affected by the solar winds.

 

Kylo had arrived late to the meal, having spent nearly an hour debating the necessity of food before finally giving in to his hunger. His three table-mates had finished eating and were now enjoying some post-dinner drinks and conversation. It wasn't often Kylo saw Hux away from the bridge and sans datapad, but with half the ship offline there was only so much the General could do. Apparently he had decided to pass his time with a glass of red wine and a nicotine cig.

 

_What are you smiling about?_ Kylo thought to himself as Hux's lips curled upward. Mitaka's story must've been funny because Kylo couldn't remember the last time he had seen Hux smile.

 

_Jerk_ , Kylo added in his mind, satisfied by the bite behind the thought even though the insult was subpar. Hux wasn't even looking at him, wine in one gloved hand and smoking cig in the other. How dare Hux just sit there and ignore him as if they weren't co-commanders. _Just sitting there like you own the galaxy... with your stupid, pretty hair..._

 

Hux blinked as Mitaka finished his story and then started sharing a story of his own. Hux seemed more relaxed for some reason, still in his full uniform but his posture casual. Kylo shovelled more food into his mouth, displeased by the slight deviation of his thoughts. He tried to focus on Hux's story but got derailed again by another thought. _What the kriff is that accent anyway?_

 

Kylo had never been to Arkanis, though he assumed that was the accent he was hearing; one shred of Hux's youth that remained, maybe. Hux's way of speaking was more clipped and rigid than Kylo, and when they first met years ago Kylo had thought Hux sounded like a robotic toy. Now Kylo had to admit that not only had he adjusted to Hux's accent; he kind of liked it.

 

_I mean, it sounds good_ , Kylo admitted to himself. He paused his eating to look Hux over, taking in his sharp features and flaming hair. Hux was still telling his story and the words lilted through Kylo's mind. _Kind of hot actually..._ Kylo's thoughts degraded further still. _I bet he would sound amazing moaning – moaning my name_ ; Kylo mentally added, quickly getting caught up in the budding fantasy. _Moaning as I sucked him off – not that I'd want to kneel but – but it would be worth it to see him unravel..._ By now Kylo had forgotten the remainder of his food entirely and he could feel his body growing warmer. _Maybe holding him down on my bed – making him beg_ –

 

From one instant to the next Hux blinked and glanced over at him, their eyes locking. Hux's mouth was occupied by swallowing the last sip of his wine, but Hux's voice rang clear in Kylo's mind. _I hear you. You think too loud, Ren._

 

Kylo's heart stuttered to a stop and his face flushed crimson. _Kriff!_ How could he have forgotten Snoke's warning years ago shortly before he and Hux were introduced; that Hux was Force sensitive? Sure, he had a limited sensitivity and couldn't harness the Force the way Kylo could, but mind reading was fair game. It had been so long though, and Hux had never hinted at knowing Kylo's thoughts even when Kylo considered everything from murdering the man to kissing him. _I forgot..._

 

Hux chuckled as he set down his empty wine glass and instead brought the cig to his lips. Mitaka and Thanisson glanced over in confusion at the amused noise but Hux was ignoring them. _My chambers; twenty minutes_ , Hux thought directly into his mind. To the others he said aloud, "Gentlemen, excuse me. I have some work to attend to in my rooms."

 

The only sign Kylo saw to confirm he had actually heard Hux inviting him to his rooms was the hint of a blush high on Hux's cheekbones. Their eyes met one last time as Hux stood up and left the table at an unhurried pace. Kylo was forced to shove the rest of his dinner into his mouth in an attempt to appear nonchalant and unaffected, though he was anything but. His mind was reeling, his body thrumming with a new hunger, and Kylo left the mess hall as soon as he could without raising suspicion.

 

It had only been ten minutes, and Hux had said twenty. Kylo spent the time pacing back and forth in his room, succumbing to mounting nerves. He had thought about being with Hux many times over the years, and apparently Hux had been silently hearing all of it, but this was the first time it seemed like a true possibility. Kylo would worry Hux was leading him on but there had been no teasing or malice behind the silent invitation. And so, exactly twenty minutes after Hux's offer, Kylo was outside his chambers.

 

_I can hear your anxiety from in here_ , Hux thought at him. Somehow he conveyed amusement and reassurance in equal measure. _It's unlocked_.

 

Kylo opened the door and let it lock behind him. Nothing had changed in Hux's living room and office since the last time he had been here discussing reports. Hux was sitting at his desk, datapad in hand. The only difference was that the top button of Hux's collar was undone. Kylo snapped his eyes away from his first-ever sight of Hux's collarbones. _You'll be seeing a lot more soon_ , he reminded himself.

 

"Yes, about that." Hux set down the datapad and turned his chair to face Kylo directly. Then he dropped his gloved hands casually to the front zipper of his pants and began to undo it.

 

"Wait! What are you doing?" Kylo rocked back on his heels, hands clenched into fists at his sides.

 

Hux paused with the zipper half down and looked up at him. "You offered, did you not?"

 

"I didn't _offer_ ," Kylo hedged. "I was just..."

 

"Thinking; wanting," Hux finished for him. "Well, unless what you want has changed I don't see why we can't continue."

 

Hux didn't seem nervous at all and Kylo resented him for that, just a little bit. Mentally Kylo reached out but found that Hux had barriers up, his thoughts locked away. Something Kylo should have been doing for the last few years but forgot was necessary around Hux. How he regretted that now. "I need to know something first."

 

He felt Hux's mind brush against his own but now Kylo was being far more possessive of his own thoughts and who accessed them. Hux raised an eyebrow but didn't push. "And what is it you want to know?"

 

"You've been hearing my thoughts for years," Kylo stated, trying to not be embarrassed about what he could no longer change. "You heard me think about hurting you and killing you. I'm sure you also heard my thoughts about taking you to bed in the past. Yet you never said – never even _hinted-_ " Kylo cut himself off and took a deep, steadying breath. "Why now?"

 

"When you thought what you did today, it was genuine," Hux explained simply. "It wasn't about power or politics. You just wanted us to feel good, together." Kylo glanced away bashfully but when he looked back, Hux was still watching him. "I want that too."

 

There was a brief moment where it felt like the universe paused, one second dragged out into infinity as it waited for Kylo's answer. And then Kylo stepped forward and slid to his knees between Hux's spread legs, reaching to fully unzip Hux's pants. Hux let him, and raised his hips obligingly to allow Kylo to pull his pants and underwear halfway down his thighs for access. Kylo felt Hux begin to harden in his hand when Kylo wrapped a fist around his base and stroke upward. He continued this motion and alternated his focus between watching Hux's cock fill out and watching him remove his gloves and set them aside on the desk.

 

It didn't take long for Hux to become fully erect, and before Kylo could lose his nerve he parted his lips and took Hux into his mouth. Hux released a soft, pleased sigh at the sensation. It was the most human noise Kylo had ever heard from him and Kylo decided he wanted to hear more – bruised knees be damned. Kylo hollowed his cheeks and took more of Hux's length past his lips, one hand staying around Hux's base while his other hand gripped Hux's hip. Kylo brushed his tongue against the underside of Hux's cock a few times and then sucked as he slowly pulled off.

 

Before long Kylo had found a rhythm with his hand and mouth that Hux seemed to like. Every time Kylo lapped at the head of Hux's cock, Hux would release a little " _ah_ " noise-like breath that quickly became addicting to Kylo's ears. Hux began to shift on the chair, arousal making him fidgety. The next time Kylo lowered his mouth he removed his hand and took Hux as far back as he could. Then, his mouth full of Hux's cock, Kylo relaxed his throat and swallowed. Hux's bare fingers dug into Kylo's hair as Hux's body curled forward and Kylo felt Hux whisper into his hair, " _Ren_."

 

_Kylo_ , he requested silently, his mouth still occupied.

 

Hux's fingers clutched tighter to Kylo's hair as he moaned openly. "Kylo." Kylo moaned in return, more aroused than he expected to be by the sound of his chosen name on Hux's lips; in that foreign, rigid, beautiful accent he had grown to like. Hux tensed and squirmed as Kylo's moan caused vibrations around Hux's cock. He spoke again. "Kylo, I won't last this way."

 

For a minute Kylo ignored Hux, content to breathe through his nose and rile Hux up with his mouth. He considered finishing Hux this way but Kylo was hard and aching in his pants and the thought of being inside Hux was too tempting to ignore. With one final, slow suck Kylo slid his mouth off Hux's cock and licked away the glob of salty precome at his slit. They both stood slowly on unsteady legs, eyeing one another briefly before Hux took Kylo's hand and pulled him into the bedroom. There they wasted no time in stripping the other bare, clothes discarded thoughtlessly to the floor.

 

When they were both naked they paused again, evaluating the situation and their partner. Kylo could feel nerves and indecision from Hux, whose mental barriers were starting to crumble, and then Hux stepped into his personal space. They were so close that their swollen cocks rubbed together and Kylo grunted at the sensation. He didn't move away though or say anything when Hux placed one hand on his shoulder and the other at the back of Kylo's neck.

 

"May I?" Hux asked softly.

 

An image flashed in Kylo's mind: _lips pressing together for the first time_.

 

He didn't know if the original thought was Hux's or his own but Kylo didn't care. "Yes."

 

Hux's eyes strayed down to Kylo's lips. Then Hux smiled – a small but beautifully genuine smile – and he leaned in to press his lips against Kylo's. The kiss was soft; softer than Kylo had ever allowed himself to fantasize. Kylo loved it though and he quickly wrapped his arms around Hux's waist while returning the kiss. And that – _that_ was the moan Kylo had wanted. He felt it against his lips and somewhere deep in his chest as Hux moaned into the kiss. It short circuited Kylo's complex thought processes and left him with an animal instinct to claim Hux as his own and never let him go.

 

Kylo continued to kiss Hux and simultaneously walked him backwards. When the back of Hux's legs met the side of the bed he fell willingly onto the mattress and Kylo followed him down. Hux briefly grabbed a bottle of lube from his bedside table and then moved toward the centre of the bed. Kylo climbed on top of him, pinning Hux down with his weight and reunited their lips. With their cocks aligned Kylo began rutting against Hux who bucked up against him in return. Kylo deepened the kiss and accepted the invitation when Hux parted his lips. As his tongue delved into Hux's mouth, Kylo felt Hux's fingers slide back into his long hair.

 

They remained like that until the friction of their heated skin was replaced by the slick glide of their combined precome. Kylo knew he could finish that way, and suspected the same for Hux, but he wanted more. He broke away from the kiss and settled on his knees between Hux's legs once again. This time he coated his fingers in lube and wasted no time nudging his index finger against Hux's entrance. Hux took the girth of one finger well – _easily_ , in fact – and Hux gave him a smirk when Kylo glanced up at his face.

 

Not to be outdone, Kylo quickly pushed a second lubed finger in alongside the first. A hitched breath escaped Hux's lips and his eyes closed as his head fell back against the pillow. Hux's body clenched down on Kylo's two fingers, the muscles contracting and squeezing around the intrusion until Hux's hole naturally relaxed and stretched. Kylo's mind filled with thoughts of what it would feel like when he finally got his cock inside Hux instead of his fingers. Hux chuckled, breathless and warm, as he no doubt picked up on Kylo's imaginings.

 

"Do you need three?" Kylo asked him.

 

Hux shook his head, hair breaking free of the gel and becoming mussed against the pillowcase. "Just give me a few minutes with two." Hux's eyes were still closed and Kylo was struck by how trusting he appeared. "That's because I do trust you."

 

"It's not very fair when you won't let me read your thoughts in return," Kylo grumbled, refusing to comment on how much Hux's trust in him meant.

 

Hux opened his mouth to respond but instead gasped when Kylo slid both fingers all the way in to the second knuckle. Kylo studied the arch of Hux's back and the flush forming across his pale skin. With his free hand Kylo stroked Hux's leaking cock, relishing in the way Hux arched more violently to take pleasure from both of Kylo's hands. As Kylo offered dual stimulation fisting Hux's length and thrusting his fingers rhythmically into Hux's body, he noticed that he was starting to hear Hux's thoughts. It began as a trickle but between the pleasure and Hux's apparently conscious decision to lower his barriers, soon it was a flood.

 

Sensing Hux's building pleasure, each spark of arousal echoing in Kylo's mind, quickly put Kylo into a frenzy. He spread his fingers within Hux's ass to stretch him further, prepping him for Kylo's cock. Hux was panting now and caught Kylo's attention. "I'm ready."

 

Kylo nodded and withdrew his hands from Hux's body to grab more lube. He let his gaze roam freely over Hux while stroking lube onto his throbbing cock. Kylo had imagined taking Hux in a wide variety of positions but he decided to ask, "Do you have a preference?"

 

"I like what you imagined today at dinner," Hux told him, stroking himself lazily while watching Kylo do the same. _Hux on his back, legs hooked on Kylo's hips; Kylo above him driving in; Hux's face on display and close enough to moan in Kylo's ear_. "Yes, that," Hux confirmed. Their locked gaze was heated. "There's one thing you should know though."

 

"What's that?" Kylo questioned as he got a hand under Hux's left hip, changing the angle for when Kylo first thrust in.

 

"I don't beg."

 

Kylo eyed him and then said, "We'll see."

 

Any retort from Hux was lost to a drawn out groan as Kylo slowly sank in. There was a moment of resistance before Hux's body loosened and Kylo pushed the rest of the way in almost too quickly. They both cursed and trembled with the sudden rush of pleasure through their veins. After a moment Kylo reached down to massage Hux's flagging erection, attempting to distract him from the prickle of pain from the initial stretch that Kylo could sense underlying Hux's arousal.

 

It took a minute, and Kylo's body was tense while he waited, but soon enough Hux was hard again. Kylo knew it was time when Hux started to thrust down onto Kylo's pulsing cock, taking him in just a half inch deeper. Kylo cupped the swell of Hux's ass in his palms to angle his body up and Hux took the hint, wrapping his legs around Kylo's body and keeping himself in place by locking his ankles. In position, Kylo leaned forward as much as he could and thrust out and back in with a smooth glide. Hux's body was tight but welcoming and it was easy for Kylo to bottom out each time.

 

They found a rhythm easily; an instinctive push-pull of their bodies as Kylo thrust in and Hux arched up to meet him. It was nearly overwhelming with their mental barriers down, filthy thoughts, praise and pleasure cycling through them in an all-consuming feedback loop. Kylo let go of Hux's ass to instead hold himself up more fully over the length of Hux's body. As his hips continued to snap forward, the room filling with the sounds of skin slapping together and harsh breathing, Kylo leaned down and covered Hux's mouth with his own.

 

There was a moment when Hux's lips were unresponsive, Hux breathing hard through his nose and entirely focused on the movement of their bodies. But then he wrapped his arms around Kylo to hold him closer and returned the kiss. The gentleness of the kiss was juxtaposed to the primal nature of Kylo's thrusts, both of them needy for an orgasm they could already feel building. It had been a long time for Kylo and when he brushed his awareness through Hux's mind he found that it was much the same for him.

 

Soon Kylo had to break away from the kiss just to catch his breath. His muscles were trembling and he was coated in sweat, his heart racing with the exertion. Kylo hooked one hand under Hux's thigh to lift it and open Hux up wider. Kylo shifted his hips and on his next thrust he knew he had found Hux's prostate. Hux's back bowed and his nails dug into Kylo's shoulder blades. " _Kylo_ , kriff," Hux moaned and then cursed when Kylo repeated the angle and ground against Hux's prostate again. Once Kylo had settled into his new angle and rhythm he ducked down to seal his lips on Hux's neck. "Lower, you brute," was all Hux said in protest, groaning when Kylo instead started to suck a dark bruise lower on Hux's neck where his collar would cover it.

 

Some animalistic part of Kylo's psyche took great satisfaction in marking Hux as his own, even if they were the only two who would know the hickey was there. Kylo saw through the Force when Hux imagined himself standing at the front of the bridge during the next cycle, ass sore and neck tender where his collar brushed against the bruise. He also felt what this glimpsed fantasy did to both of them, Kylo growling and forcefully stopping his hips as they teetered together on the edge of orgasm.

 

"There's no point stopping now," Hux huffed.

 

Kylo detached his mouth from Hux's skin and held himself up to look at Hux directly. "I want you to beg," he stated firmly.

 

Hux rolled his eyes. "I'm too close. You wouldn't even need to move and I could get myself off on your cock." Kylo considered pulling out and Hux bared his teeth, catching the fleeting thought. "Don't you dare. Just kriffing fuck me already."

 

"And if I don't?"

 

"I'll kick you out and use my dildo to finish off," Hux threatened. Being able to see into Hux's mind, Kylo realized that there was a part of Hux that would do this just to prove a point. But there was another part of Hux that had longed for this coupling the way Kylo had, and they both knew how they wanted it to end.

 

"Hux..." Kylo whispered before pressing a line of soft kisses along Hux's jaw. He sensed Hux's resistance welling up, and the way that resistance was tied to some memories still hidden behind firmer mental barriers. Hearing Hux beg had only been a fantasy of his; Kylo hadn't realized Hux had these old scars. "Never mind," Kylo said gently, kissed Hux's jaw one last time, and then started to thrust forward again.

 

Hux's breath hitched at the sudden friction against his prostate. "Kylo, _ah_ ," Hux gasped and clung to him. "I want you to finish inside me."

 

It was the closest thing to a plea Kylo was going to get from Hux, and it was more than enough. With a grunt Kylo lowered himself down until his stomach was rubbing against Hux's cock with each thrust. There were no more pauses or hesitations. Kylo's sole focus was to fulfill Hux's request and get them both off. He thrust in fast and rough, knocking the air from Hux's lungs as he squirmed between the mattress and Kylo's body. Hux's moans grew weak and needy and Kylo knew he was there.

 

"Come on, Hux," Kylo goaded, grinding against Hux's prostate repeatedly. He felt the way lightning danced across Hux's nerves over and over, building in intensity until Hux's mind was alight with pleasure and he came with a muffled cry. As Hux's body worked through the orgasm his hole clenched rhythmically, milking Kylo to his own orgasm. Kylo moaned Hux's name and spilled his come deep in Hux's ass, shuddering for a long time afterwards as he struggled to recover.

 

"Kylo, you're crushing me," Hux wheezed a minute later.

 

Kylo hadn't realized how much weight he was resting on Hux while he caught his breath. "Sorry," he mumbled and sat up. Kylo wasn't fully flaccid yet but his softening length easily slid out of Hux's body.

 

Before he could move away or get off the bed, Hux reached out and caught Kylo's wrist. "Don't go far."

 

"I won't," Kylo promised. He left Hux's bed only long enough to grab a towel from the refresher and return. After wiping them both clean Kylo sat on the edge of the bed and watched while Hux tiredly pulled the sheets up and over himself. Kylo couldn't think of another time Hux had allowed himself to be seen so vulnerable. "Can I stay?" he wondered aloud as Hux yawned and closed his eyes.

 

Hux blinked one eye open to look him over before closing his eyes again. "As if I'd let you leave after that."

 

Kylo chuckled and moved under the blankets to spoon Hux from behind. He could feel a bit of wetness against his groin where he must've missed wiping Hux with the towel. They would need to shower in the morning but for now neither of them cared, satiated and exhausted. "I guess there are some benefits to thinking loudly," Kylo said as he pressed a lingering kiss to Hux's shoulder. He never would've predicted ending up here and yet there was nowhere else he wanted to be.

 

Hux huffed a laugh, already more than half asleep. "You're just lucky I wanted you too."

 

"Yeah, I am," Kylo whispered.

 

It was the affection blooming in Hux's mind that lulled Kylo into a contented sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on: [Tumblr](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onewhositswiththeturtles), or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/owswtt)


End file.
